


The Rising and the Setting [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones took an oath to do no harm, and he cannot rationalize that with his role in what happened to Edith Keeler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising and the Setting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rising and the Setting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com]()

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rising-and-setting) | 5.1 MB | 07:24


End file.
